


Hexanna share a lovely night together

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hexnna Fluff, How it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: A cosy night in front of the log burner for the lovely couple.





	Hexanna share a lovely night together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygone_age](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygone_age/gifts).



> This is for all those who wanted to see a happy Henrik.  
> Warning: it contacts Fluff!
> 
> Thank you Bygone_age for your inspiration. Angel is your creation and she is so fitting for them : )

It was a cold, blustery, dark night. Roxanna had lit the log burner and Angel, the couple’s beloved Portuguese water dog was stretched out in front of it fast asleep. Roxanna was pottering around in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread was in the air and there was a warming casserole bubbling away in the aga. 

She was waiting for Henrik to come back. He had been working long hours recently trying to combat another threat of a merger with a local hospital. It was getting to him; he hadn’t mentioned it but she could tell, she knew him so well. 

She heard the crunch of the gravel outside indicating a car pulling up on to the drive and then moments later the front door latch. He was home. What a relief she thought letting out a sigh. She didn’t like to think of him out on those dark, wet, windy roads. The consequences of one slight error of judgement, not necessarily his, made her shudder. Henrik was all she had and she loved him with every fibre of her being. 

Brushing aside her dismal thoughts, she listened as Henrik fussed Angel in the hallway. She wasn’t the only female in the house that was pleased he was home. That dog loved Henrik and he adored her; honestly, he treated it like a baby some days. She didn’t mind though because she was as bad. She poured two big glasses of red wine whilst she waited for him. She knew he would be grateful for the drink after his long day. 

He came through to the kitchen, coat and bag already stowed away in their rightful places. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction, of contentment, when he saw her leaning against the warm facade of the aga. She smiled at him, eyes bright. He could tell she was pleased to see him too. 

"I’m home at last!" He declared taking off his tie and undoing his top button. 

"I can see," she replied going over to him and throwing her arms tightly around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She reached up to kiss him on the lips. They were cold against her warm mouth but she would soon remedy that. His arms now mirrored her own arms as they slinked around her slender waist, then casually he slipped them downwards towards her bottom and gave it a pat. 

"Have you been home long? Has Angel been taken out?"

"Yes Henrik she’s been walked. I got in around four. We had a lovely walk around the park and woods." 

“Good, it looks like you’ve worn her out”, they both smiled looking over adoringly at their little pet. 

His recent elevation to CEO meant their shift patterns differed these days. It was a shame because they both enjoyed seeing each other around the hospital but it made their time at home even more sacrosanct. He rested his head on her forehead and closed his eyes. 

"You’re tired" she mused. Not a question but an observation. "I worry about you working too hard." 

"Well we all have to do what we can Roxanna. And I don’t think you’re in any position to chastise me for working too hard Miss MacMillian. You almost run that Neurological Department by yourself. You spend more time there than me." She smiled, he was making her blush. 

"Not like you Henrik. Your dedication to that hospital is something else. Anyway this is home now so let’s forget about work; this is our time." 

"I’d like that very much," he said kissing her on the forehead. 

She pulled away from him and slid his glass of wine over to his place at the table. Amazing really she thought, after not very long they had fallen into the customary practices of a couple who had lived together for years; their own places at the dining table, their own side of the bed, their own routine of household chores. It had all just clicked into place and neither could imagine it being any other way. 

He sat down, in his place, and sipped the wine, swirling it around the glass. She brought the casserole over to the table and served it out into two bowls as he sliced the bread. 

"This is wonderful darling, thank you!" He said peering into the bowls, "What is it?" He couldn't remember the last time she had cooked for him. He glanced around the kitchen, eyebrow raised, amazed to see that there wasn’t the usual trail of mess that she usually left when attempting to make something. Maybe his well-meaning nuggets of advice were finally having an impact.

"Yes, well, about that....I can’t take all the credit. It’s actually your cooking Henrik, I just found it in the freezer. I did make the bread though!" She announced triumphantly, "with a little help from the bread maker..." smiling innocently, making doe eyes at him across the table. He let out a small chuckle and reached across the table for her hand and smiled wryly at her.

"Well I can see the trouble that you have gone to and I’m very grateful. You really do take good care of me." The last part was sincere.

"The years I have returned home to a dark, empty house, not bothering to make anything to eat for one person and now…." he trailed off. "Well…now I have this. So thank you Roxanna."

“Oh Henrik….you are so sweet!” she gushed. How did he still make her blush? He smiled at her, amused by her response and squeezed her hand. He pulled his hand back to allow her to pass the steaming bowl across. 

****

Later they lay stretched out in front of the log burner on the cosy rug. Henrik was laid on his back with Roxanna cuddling in next to him, her head on his chest; Angel was snuggled into Henrik’s other side nearest the log burner. The sound of the burning logs crackled and they both let out a laugh as the dog barked in her sleep, her legs simulating running as if chasing an imaginary rabbit in her dreams. 

Henrik leant over and kissed Roxanna on the lips, she reciprocated sucking on his bottom lip. 

“I’m not the most emotionally in touch person Roxanna, but I just want to say that I have never been happier in my life than I am with you now. You don’t need to respond to that because I’m sure you’ve had lots of happy times with David. But I just want you to know this.” He squeezed her tighter to his body. 

“Oh Henrik. Well I would like you to know that I would not want to be anywhere else at this moment in time. I am yours and you are mine and that is how it is going to stay.” This time she reached up and kissed him. A slow, gentle kiss full of love. It was interrupted though by Henrik letting out a yawn. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Right, come on then. Bedtime.” He announced. “You can put the fire out and I’ll take Angel out”. 

“Yes Henrik, I know. We do the same routine every night!” 

“Sorry…” He looked offended. 

“And I love it…now come on, wake that dog up!” she said getting up to her feet, then holding out her hands to pull him up on to his feet. A quick peck on the lips ensued before they embarked on their designated jobs. 

They both slept soundly that night safe in the knowledge they would wake up and see each other again the next day.


End file.
